This Celluloid Dream
by Leather and Stripes
Summary: "Illusion is the first of all pleasures."  A collection of oneshots for Mukuro and Tsuna  6927 .  Ratings vary for each, listed at the beginning of each chapter.


AN: Alright...alright, I fail. I'm working hard on EVERYTHING, but I keep getting these little plot bunnies and they explode and make it impossible for me to focus on anything else.

After I posted _Tied in Knots_, I started thinking about just making little drabble collections, and after asking for opinions (Leather grunted and went back to reading manga, and astraldrop11 was extremely helpful), I decided to go ahead and do that. Which, ultimately, means that I'll be adding more different little ficlets to _Tied in Knots_ and now this lovely piece of work. (Anything that is substantial will have its own story unless it's attached to another drabble...maybe. I dunno, I'm still trying to figure everything out).

ANYWAY.

**That being said, the drabbles are going to range from MILD (very G rated) to EXTRA SPICY (very R rated). I'll give a warning in the AN before each drabble. **Yes, I rate my writing like salsa.**  
><strong>

Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

So now, I present to you the collection for one of my favorite pairings (because it's so wonderfully _wrong_): Mukuro/Tsuna (or 6927, if you prefer).

And, I'll just throw this out there: This is Stripes writing this. Leather is not a 6927 fan, will not read it, and wants NOTHING to do with it. XD I, however, love it hard. So yes. This is just me writing (as if you couldn't tell by the excessive rambling).

**WARNING: This is a yaoi/shounen-ai/boy x boy pairing. If you don't like it, don't read.**

And, of course, I'm starting them out smutty.

**RATING: EXTRA SPICY (sexual content ahoy, however possibly vague it may be...even though it's not that vague)**

And, as always, I don't know KHR! or its characters and make no profit off this. Unless the joy in my heart counts as currency.

**ENJOY!**

Cheers!

~Stripes**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.:Mine:.<strong>

**xxx**

He wasn't sure how it had all began, or when things had changed. The boy had always been a shining beacon, the ultimate prize waiting on the horizon. He'd wanted to possess, to overcome and engulf.

And when Tsuna had quivered beneath his fingers, eyes wide with fear, he thought that the whole ordeal would really be too easy.

But maybe it was that tiny breath that had escaped the small, clumsy boy that made it difficult and changed the game.

The first kiss had him completely floored, and that simple fact scared him in a way that he didn't want to admit. Because when Tsuna's lips pressed back, body still shivering and so _so _hesitant, he felt desire.

Tsuna had almost been too easy to take, and he had silently marveled at the softness of the boy's skin and reveled in the fact that he _was_ possessing, _was_ taking the boy and making him his. Purely _his_ because he would always be the first. His name would forever be the first that left those swollen lips in a wanton cry.

Little by little, the quivering ceased, the hesitance seeped away, and he found Tsuna's want matching his need. But what he needed had changed, and even as he buries himself into the writhing body below him, he frowns at his weakness. He frowns at his goal drifting away so easily with a simple touch.

Because, really, Tsuna shouldn't trust him. He shouldn't have given in to him each time he appeared, eyes silently wanting, demanding. He shouldn't have his eyes shut tight, mouth open and gasping. Wanting more than he thought himself capable, needing so badly that he'll let the man above him take everything.

But as much as Mukuro doesn't want to admit it, he's changed.

And he doesn't particularly mind. Even as Tsuna shifts back against him in the very carnation of vulnerability, fingers gripping the sheets as he lets out a cry, a hitched breath, drawing closer to completion, Mukuro smiles through a groan because this is enough.

He pulls the small boy against him, Tsuna's back sticking to his chest with sweat, head thrown back and resting against Mukuro's shoulder. He rocks against the lithe frame, nipping at his neck as a hand grips his hip, fingers tracing over the skin as he feels him quivering with want and the need for release instead of fear. His teeth graze over the shell of Tsuna's ear, his own voice wavering just slightly.

"Come for me, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The brunet's mouth falls open in a silent scream, Mukuro's name forming hastily on his lips as he presses back one last time.

A moan. A strangled gasp. A desperate cry.

And in a moment, Mukuro has reached his limit, lips meeting the boy's neck, a simple word falling from his lips in obsessive repetition.

_Mine_.

It's perfect because this is Tsuna. This is all he's ever needed.

Because Tsuna's shivering again, either from the climax wracking his body or the sharp metal spikes drawing blood at his hip.

**xxx**

* * *

><p>...Please don't hate me.<p>

Hope you enjoyed! And I'll try to have another one up soon :3 Cheers~!


End file.
